Teen Titans: The Shadow Prophecy
by TFJ-InariShade
Summary: Someone comes to take Raven away from the Teen Titans. She seems happy, but the rest of the Titans won't want her to leave. REVIEW! I changed the name to something less Cheesy, Tell me what you think.
1. A loved one comes

In Jump city, the Titans were relaxing on the roof of their tower. They had just come back from Tokyo, and they were all staring up at the night sky, remembering all the people they met, and people the strange things they fought.

"You know what bothers me the most?" Beast Boy said, breaking the silence. "We did get those medal things for beating up 'Brushogun', but what use do they have to us back here in Jump City?" Beast Boy said, shrugging and swinging his medal around in the air.

Raven levitated next to him, and smacked Beast Boy upside his head. "Be grateful that you at least got something for helping out in a foreign country." Raven said angrily as she went inside the tower and went to her room. She was tired so she went to bed.

"That hurt...." Beast Boy said when Raven was out of earshot. The green skinned super hero rubbed his head, then turned into a cat. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"Well its late and I think we're all tired, so lets get some sleep." Robin said as he stood up from sitting with his feet going off the edge of the tower.

Just as Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were about to go inside, a large rock was flung at them, nearly crushing the Titans.

"Where did that come from?!" Cyborg said as his leftt arm turned into a sonic blaster

"I don't know, but whatever or whoever threw it is in for some pain." Beast Boy said as he morphed into a Tyranousaraus.

Starfire's eyes glowed green, and green orbs formed around her hands. Robin pulled out his bow staff, and the four titans stood ready fro anything that showed up.

In the darkness, a figure wearing a pointy white hat with a skull on it, A long black trench coat, and strange black lines coming down from his bright green eyes to his neck. The strange floating person landed on the top of the tower, a few feet away from the Titans.

"Who are you?!" Robin said angrily as he bared his teeth.

"The name is Jester, Master of Elements, and Manipulator of Objects." The black haired boy said, smiling through his bright blue torn scarf.

"Jester? Does that make you some kind of clown or something?" Starfire said, staring at Jester with a confused expression.

"Thats insulting, and I don't take kindly to insults." Jester said as a ball of fire formed in his right hand. He lifted up his left hand and a gust of wind pushed Starfire to the ground. Jester then lifted up his right arm and shot the fireball towards Starfire.

Robin jumped in the way and took the hit for Starfire. Robin was launched back and he slammed through a window and landed on the couch, dazed.

"You made a big mistake coming here and attacking us." Cyborg said as he rapid shot out blasts of sonic waves from his arm cannon.

Jester blew away like dust as a huge gust of wind passed by him. The Master of Elements reformed next to Beast Boy. Jester grabbed the large green dinosaur by his leg and threw him at Cyborg, knocking them both through a window. Beast Boy and Cyborg landed on the crescent couch next to Robin.

"You have hurt my friends, and you have hurt me. If you do not wish to be hurt as well, you will leave now." Starfire said politely, but angrily as she hovered in the air. Her eyes once gain glowing green, she shot out beams from her eyes and hands.

Jester jumped into the air and he flew over next to Starfire. He grabbed her neck and threw her inside of the tower.

Starfire landed next to Cyborg on the couch, uncoscious.

"The great Teen Titans, beaten by one person. I thought that you would have been more of a challenge." Jester said as he floated down into the tower and landed in front of the Titans.

Suddenly Jester's entire body turned black, and he was held still. Raven walked into the room with her hands in the air, glowing black and white. "What the hell is going on?" Raven said angrily as she lifted Jester off of the ground and threw him through a wall, sending him miles away from the Titan's Tower.

Robin shook his head and stood up. He walked over to Raven, being followed by Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. "To be honest, we have no clue what is going on. That guy just flew in and beat the crap out of us, for reasons unknown." Robin said, shrugging with his hands in the air.

Raven frowned then turned around and walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed, and stared at her door. A white light flashed in the room which blinded Raven for a moment. When Raven's vision returned, she could see the black haired boy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Jester was frowning at Raven.

"Why did you throw me? I came here to get you." Jester said in an annoyed voice, showing that he wasn't please with Raven tossing him like a dirty piece of cloth.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Raven said as she stood up and started towards her room door. Jester held his arm out in front of the door, stopping Raven dead in her tracks.

"If you don't come back with me. At least tell me why." Jester said in a sad voice, lowering his arm.

Raven looked down at the ground, then up at Jester. "I'm not coming back because I'm not ready to." Raven said, looking down at the ground with disappointment in her expression.

"Alright, tell everyone I'm sorry for hurting them, and I look forward to when you come home." Jester said as he faded away.

Raven nodded, then walked out of her room and into the living room, where everyone else was talking and trying to think of any possible identities for Jester. Raven sat walked up next to Robin, and levitated him off of the ground and sat him down on the couch with everyone else.

"Jester is no one any of you know. Hes someone back from my dimension. He also says that hes sorry for hurting you guys." Raven said in her normal emotionless tone.

The other's stared at Raven with confused expressions as silence filled the air. "So you know him?" Robin said, breaking the silence.

Raven nodded, then turned her back to the Titans.

"Hes my fiancee...." Raven said, tilting her head down.

"What?!" Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all said at the same time. The four jumped up and walked over to Raven.

"So the guy who just kicked all of our asses, is your fiancee?" Cyborg said, scratching the back of his head.

Raven replied with a nod, then started walking back to her room. "I'll explain more in the morning, but for now I'm tired and all of you should get some sleep too." Raven said in a happy tone, turning around and smiling before she left the room and went to bed.

The other Titan's all looked at each other with confused expression, then shrugged and went to bed. 


	2. Questions answered

The next morning, Raven was sitting on top of the tower smiling as she stared up at the sky. A slow warm gust of wind blue through her violet hair, and appeared next to Raven with a bright flash of light.

"Did you get a good nights rest?" Jester said, hugging Raven, and smiling at her.

Raven hugged Jester back, and put her head on his shoulder. "Yes. Did you?" She asked happily in a concerned voice.

Jester nodded, then looked up at the sky. "I'm looking forward to when you're ready to come home, but until then I'll be watching over you always." The black haired boy said as he stood up and a gust of wind blew him away like dust. Raven put her hood on, and looked back up at the sky, still smiling.

"So, you're eventually going to leave?" Beast Boy said as he walked up next to Raven, and sat down next to her. He had heard the short conversation that Raven and Jester had.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Raven said angrily as she glared at Beast Boy with blood red eyes.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I was looking for you because I had a question." Beast Boy said waving his hands in front of him so that he could possible block an attack from the violet haired hero.

Raven calmed down, and her smile returned, but it was hardly noticeable. "What was your question?" She asked, looking away from Beast Boy.

"Well I have two actually. The first thing I asked when I walked over here, and Is a clown really your fiancee?" Beast Boy said, holding back a laugh at his insult to Jester.

"Hes not a clown!" Raven said as he punched Beast Boy's head. "Yes, Jester is really my fiancee, and yes I will eventually be leaving and going home with him." Raven said angrily as she stood up and started to walk inside.

"So does that mean, you won't be a Teen Titan anymore?" Beast Boy said in a sad voice as he looked down at as hands.

Raven stopped and turned to face Beast Boy. "I never said that. I will still be a Titan, I just won't live here anymore." Raven said, walking over and sitting back down next to Beast Boy.

"Well at least you won't be completely gone." Beast Boy said as he looked up at Raven, scratching the back of his head and smiling at her.

"Is the bride to be having intimate moments with a new person?" Cyborg said teasingly as he walked over to Raven and Beast Boy.

Raven blushed and looked up at Cyborg with anger in her stare. "Beast Boy just had a few questions, I don't feel for that green thing like I feel for Jester." Raven said as she stood up and stormed off inside.

"I think you hit a sore spot Cy." Beast Boy said as she stood up with his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, but what happens when she does actually get married? That guy probably won't let her put herself in harm's way just for other people's sake." Cyborg said as he walked inside, followed by Beast Boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy went into the living room, and started watching the gigantic television. They were watching a news show about them in Tokyo. Robin and Starfire came walking in and sat down on the couch and tuned into the show with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"So this is what you guys do for fun?" Jester said as he appeared on the arm of the couch farthest from the Titans.

The heroes' hearts nearly jumped out of their chests when Jester had appeared and spoke. Robin stood up and walked over to Jester, and held his hand out. Jester took his hand and shook it.

"Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, but I just wanted to see how powerful the people who were taking care of Raven were." Jester said with a smile on his face.

"Well, you could have just done it in a friendly spar." Robin said, looking at Jester with a sort of annoyed expression.

Jester shook his head and crossed his arms. "A person's true potential can not be discovered in a friendly duel where no one has the intention of killing anyone. I had to act as an enemy or else none of you would have really gave it you all when I attacked." Jester said, standing up and walked over to a wall and leaning up against it.

"Hey, I got a question for you." Beast Boy said as he stood up and walked over to the Master of Elements. "When it comes time for you and Raven to get.... married..... does that mean that she won't get to be a Titan anymore?" Beast Boy said, staring at Jester intensely.

"Normally I wouldn't allow Raven to put herself in danger for the sake of other's, I would rather be the one to do so. But, If being a Titan makes her happy, I won't ask her to stop." Jester said, closing his eyes and tilting his head down.

"I like this guy." Beast Boy said as she turned around and walked over to the couch and sat back down.

"My turn." Cyborg said as she stood up and walked over to Jester. "My question is, will you really just let Raven stay here while you're back.... wherever you guys come from?" Cyborg said, waving his hands in the air when he said the last part.

Jester shook his head. "I won't leave her here with hands that are unable to protect her, I'll be staying with her and keeping her safe." Jester said, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"I guess thats better than her leaving." Cyborg said as he shrugged then sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, I guess its my turn to ask a question." Starfire said as she floated in the air and flew next to Jester. She hovered in the air, poking her chin trying to think of a question to ask. "Oh I have one!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands and smiled. "You say that you don't like Raven being in danger, and that you will stay here and protect her, but does all that mean that you really love her?" Starfire asked, looking at Jester with a curious expression.

Jester fell to the ground and quickly got back up. "What kind of stupid question is that?! Of course I love Raven, I'm the one who proposed!" Jester said angrily as he crossed his arms and resumed his previous position.

Starfire nearly fell to the floor when Jester yelled at her, but she managed to stay in the air. "Well thank you for answering my question." Starfire said as she flew back over to the couch and sat down.

Just then Raven came into the room, and noticed Jester was there. She smiled, then her face turned to a more confused one. She levitated and went to the Manipulator of Objects' side. "I guess everyone is fine with you being around." Raven said, leaning against Jester.

Jester put his arm around Raven and put his head on her's. "Something like that. I apologized for beating the hell out of them last night, and answered a few questions they all had." Jester said happily.

"Its strange, but pretty heart warming to see Raven so happy." Robin said, coming into the conversation. "So, when exactly are you guys getting married?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow at Raven and Jester.

"Well its obvious that the marriage is soon, since I came just last night."Jester said teasingly, smiling wickedly at Robin.

"The marriage date is next month." Raven said, frowning at Jester. "I can understand if your other half is taking over your body soon, but at least try to be nicer to them." Raven said, placing her head on Jester's shoulder.

"Other half?" Beast Boy said, leaning forward so that Cyborg wasn't in front of him.

"Yeah, my soul has two parts. I have a good half, and an evil half. Pretty much, my good half takes over for about three weeks, then my evil half takes over for three weeks. They just switch off. I have no control over it, but I can at least control who I harm when my evil half takes over." Jester said, looking down at Raven with a concerned look on his face.

Just then, an alarm went off and a red light started to flash in the room. Robin ran to a nearby computer, and pressed a button. The monitor came on, and a visual of the villain group H.I.V.E. Five robbing a bank came on screen. "Titans go!" Robin yelled as he ran to the garage of the tower. Robin got on his bike, and drove through an underwater tunnel that led to Jump City. Cyborg followed in his car. Starfire flew into the city, followed by Beast Boy who had turned into a crow.

"Are you going to go help?" Jester asked as he noticed that Raven hadn't followed the Titan's into the city.

"You're alright with me doing so?" Raven said, looking up at Jester with a confused expression.

"Of course. If being a Teen Titan makes you happy, then I'll gladly allow you to fight for this city." Jester said, smiling at Raven.

Raven kissed Jester then flew out of the tower and followed Starfire and Beast Boy into the city.

"Lets see how this goes." Jester said as he teleported to the bank that Hi5 was robbing. He watched from the roof of the building, wanting to see how well the Titan's could fight.


	3. An ally becomes an enemy

Just as the members of Hi5 came running out of the bank holding bags of money, The Titans showed up.

"Oh come on! Not these crud monkies!" Gizmo said as he dropped the two bags he was holding. He pulled a game controller out of his pocket and started pressing buttons. Soon afterward his backpack sprouted mettalic spider legs. Gizmo went running up to Cyborg, and started trying to stab him with the blade like spider legs.

"I guess I'll take the red head." See-more said as he twisted the dial on his visor and shot beam out at Starfire. The beam rammed straight into the alien hero and she flew back a few feet. See-more continued shooting the beams, missing a few of them.

Robin was about to tun over to See-more when Mammoth punched him and Robin was launched into the air. Robin hit the ground hard and looked up at Mammoth.

Mammoth towered over Robin, and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna crush you little birdie." He said as he punched Robin in the head. Robin jumped up and pulled out his bow staff and started fighting with Mammoth.

"Hi there." Billy Numerous said as he jumped in the air and landed on top of Beast Boy, who was still a crow.

Beast Boy quickly turned into a pterodactyl so that he didn't fall and get crushed.

Billy Numerous made three more of himself, and they all started to pound on Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy flipped upside down to shake the villains off of him. Luckily Billy and his clones did fall. "Hey no fair!" One of the clones said as he slammed into the ground and disappeared. Billy slammed into the ground after all his clones, and he sat up rubbing his head. "That really hurt." Billy said as he made ten more of himself. "Come down here and fight me you giant pile of snot!" one of the clones said, shaking his fist in the air.

Beast Boy dove down, and the Billys all ran for their lives.

Kyd Wykkd teleported in front of Raven, and punched her in the stomach. Raven gasped for breath as she floated backwards. Kyd Wykkd appeared behind Raven and kicked her back, sending the purple haired super hero to the ground.

Raven quickly stood up and closed her eyes, she started to meditate, trying to see where Kyd Wykkd would appear next. Raven's eyes burst open as Kyd Wykkd appeared next to her and tried to punch her. Raven lifted up her hand and levitated the villain off the ground. She slammed him into a wall and threw him to the side.

Kyd Wykkd quickly recovered and teleported to Raven's side. He jumped in the air and kicked her in the head. Raven went flying a few feet, and was rendered uncoscious when her head hit a building.

"This is pathetic." Jester said as he jumped down from his perch on top of the bank. "Hey, H.I.V.E. Five was it? I have a proposition for you!" Jester said, smiling wickedly.

The villain group stopped beating the Titan's to a pulp, and moved closer to Jester.

"Who are you?! And what kind of proposition?!" Gizmo said angrily as he walked up to Jester and got in his face. When he spoke he was practically spitting on Jester.

Jester pushed Gizmo's face away, and wiped some spit off his cheek. "How would you like to own this city?" Jester said, smiling again.

The members of H.I.V.E. Five were shocked when they heard what Jester asked. "We don't need to know what you want from us, we just know that we want to own this city. So, we're listening boss." See-more said, walking up to Jester, and bowing.

"First off, stop with the beating of the Titans." Jester said, waving his hand around as he pointed at the bruised and bloody team of heroes. "Second, do what I say, whenever I say." Jester said as he lifted his hand in the air. Black lightning shot out and slammed into each member of H.I.V.E. Five. A few seconds afterwards, a mark that looked like a crescent moon appeared on each of the villain's foreheads.

"Oh no. Its Koric." Raven said as she woke up and saw what Jester was doing. "I have to try and stop him..." The hero said as she pushed herself off the ground, only to fall back down. All Raven could do was sit and watch.

"What the crud did you do to my head?!" Gizmo said angrily, getting in Jester's face again.

Jester punched Gizmo in the face, and broke his nose. "I could kill you easily, but I need you alive brainiac!" Jester said, sounding really pissed off. He grabbed the collar of Gizmo's shirt and lifted him into the air. "The mark is merely proof that you work for me, so don't get too mad." He said as he let go of the small villain and dropped him on the ground.

Gizmo touched his nose, and winced in pain as he could feel that the bone was broken.

"So what do we do? Just go home for now or something?" Mammoth said, scratching the top of his head with his index finger.

Jester put his face in the palm of his hand and shook his head. "Well since I don't want you beating the living hell out of the Titans right now, what else is there for you to do?!" Jester said, smacking Mammoth in the head.

"Okay okay, sorry.... whats your name?" Mammoth said, rubbing his head where Jester smacked him.

"Koric, but you can call me master." The Master of Elements said as he started walking down the street. He stopped and looked back at the villains, who were staring at him with confusion in their eyes. "Take me back to your, home or whatever you call it." Koric said, waving his hand around.

"Right, uh master?" See-more said hesitantly as he ran past Koric and started to show him the way back to their base.

The rest of H.I.V.E. Five looked at each other and shrugged before they ran after Koric and See-more and followed them.

After the villains were all gone, Robin and Cyborg stood up and started to help the other Titans. Cyborg woke Beast Boy up from underneath a large piece of wood that Billy and his clones threw on top of him.

Robin helped Starfire onto her feet. Starfire and many burn marks on her body from See-more's beams, but they didn't hurt too much.

Everyone walked over to Raven who was laying down, staring at the direction that Jester had walked away. She looked empty and emotionless like she normally did. Cyborg and Robin helped Raven onto her feet, and the Titans went home.

---TITAN'S TOWER---

"So his evil half has taken control of his body?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow at Raven.

Raven nodded, then stood up from her seat on the couch. "Jester isn't his real name. Koric is his real name, but his evil half would never take up an alias for some odd reason, so the alias Jester was made for him as his good half. Thats why he didn't have H.I.V.E. Five call him Jester." Raven said, looking down at the ground with sorrow in her expression.

"Alright well I think we could all use some rest. We took one hell of a beating today." Cyborg said as he walked away and went to his room.

Soon the living room was empty and everyone was in bed and asleep. Except for Raven who was staring out of her window, hoping that Koric wouldn't do something to hurt any of the Titans.

---H.I.V.E. FIVE'S BASE---

All the villains were in their rooms, sleeping. Koric was sitting down in the living room, and staring up at the ceiling. "Looks like things are going just as planned. I have henchmen, and Raven still thinks that I'm being controlled. I'll finally be able to steal her powers." Koric said, smiling. He laughed maniaclly, then stood up. "Let the games begin." He said sinisterly as he walked to the room that used to belong to Jinx. Koric had claimed this room as his, since no one else was using it. He laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep. 


	4. New friends and foes arrive

A few days had gone by since Jester had taken control of H.I.V.E. Five. Jump city was almost completely under H.I.V.E. Five's control. Beast Boy and Starfire we're just barely alive, Cyborg's arms were ripped off which left him to make himself new ones. Robin's legs were broken. The only Titan who wasn't hurt was Raven.

Robin was sitting on the couch staring up at the ceiling, hoping that H.I.V.E. Five and Jester were'nt going to do anything while the Titans were down.

Raven came walking into the living room and saw Robin, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Shouldn't you be resting?" The purple haired super hero asked.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Robin said in an irritated voice.

"I guess it is." Raven said, looking down at her hands. "He should be changing back soon." Raven said, looking back up at Robin.

"That still means that he has to be put in prison for his crimes Raven." Robin said, looking over at the purple haired Titan.

"Why?! Send him to prison when he is Koric, not Jester!" Raven said angrily, clenching her fists.

"Look at us! We tried to fight Jester and H.I.V.E. Five a couple of times and Beast Boy and Star are almost dead. Cyborg can't do anything without his arms, and while my legs are broken I can't do anything either! We can't wait for him to go nuts again to put him in jail! We have to do it when we actually have a chance to do so." Robin said, pushing himself up off the couch and pulling his wheelchair closer. He sat down in it and moved away from Raven. "I understand that you don't want him gone, but we can't risk him being able to run around freely." Robin said before he left the living room and went to his room.

Raven still sat on the couch, staring down at her hands with a mixture of anger and sorrow going through her mind.

Every room in the tower started to flash red, and an alarm went off.

Raven ran to a computer and pressed a button to turn it on. A visual of H.I.V.E. and their new leader, Koric, came on the screen. They were attacking a factory that was filled with all different kinds of technological devices.

Raven glared at the screen, then flew out of a window and headed for the factory.

---FACTORY---

H.I.V.E. were beating on a few guards as Koric walked around the large factory, searching for something.

"Alright, I think these crud monkies have had enough." Gizmo said as he backed away from the few guards that were dumb enough to try and stop them.

"Man ever since we let this guy become our boss, our powers have gotten stronger, and we have been able to beat the Teen Titans everytime they show up. Well all except that girl with the purple hair." Billy Numerous said, smiling wickedly at the nearly dead guard.

"Yeah, we have become a lot stronger. I just wonder why Koric won't let us pound on that Raven girl." Mammoth said. punching his fist.

"Maybe he---" Gizmo said as a tin can was thrown at his head. The tiny villain turned around and saw that Koric had thrown the can. "What was that for?!" Gizmo said angrily, getting in Koric's face which he so loved to do.

"I have jobs for all of you." Koric said, pushing Gizmo's face away instead of punching him like he normally did. "I want all of you to get into Titan's Tower, and kill the Titans." Koric said, turning his back to the toung villains and staring at a large steel door.

"You got it." See-more said as he ran off and switched his visor to change his eye's ability. His eye grew and was pink, and he floated through the air towards Titan's Tower.

The other members of H.I.V.E. Five followed See-more, but when Gizmo tried to walk away, Koric grabbed his shoulder.

"What the crud do you want?!" Gizmo said, turning and facing Koric.

"I need you to do something else for me. There are only four Titans at the Tower, so just sending them will be fine. I need you to build something for me." Koric said as he melted the larg steel door down, and walked into the room behind it.

Gizmo looked at Koric with an expression of confusion, then followed him into the large and seemingly empty room.

Koric and Gizmo were in a large completely white room, and in the middle was a small platform with a black and red sphere floating above it.

Koric walked over to the platform and grabbed the sphere. He walked back over to Gizmo and held it up so the tiny villain could look at it. "I need you to build a portal for me." Koric said, handing the black and red sphere to Gizmo.

Gizmo twirled the sphere around, and examined it. "What kind of portal?" He asked, looking up at the Master of Elements.

"An interdimensional one." Koric said, glancing over at some movement behind Gizmo. He moved Gizmo out of the way, and shot a fireball out of his hand where he saw the movement.

Raven was hit by the fireball and was sent flying backwards. She hit the ground hard, but wuickly recovered. She walked over to Koric and Gizmo and glared at the Master of Elements.

"What are you doing here when you're the only person who can protect your friends from death?" Koric asked, smiling wickedly at Raven.

"I came to stop you since I'm the only Titan that can fight, and I know that Jester won't let you hurt me on purpose." Raven said, pointing her index finger at Koric.

"You're just as naive as he is. Look around, who do you see here. Just Gizmo, you, and I. Where are Mammoth, Kyd Wykkd, Billy Numerous, and See-more? Why, they're heading to Titan's Tower to off you're friends. Jester won't allow me to harm you, but I can still kill them." Koric said, grabbing the sphere from Gizmo's hands and walking past Raven.

Gizmo followed behind Koric, and stuck his tongue out at Raven as he passed her.

Raven turned to face Koric, and levitated the sphere out of his hands. "I'll just take this with me." Raven said, quickly flying away. She headed to Titan's Tower, hoping that the others were still alive.

Gizmo was about to go after Raven, but Koric stuck his hand out so that Gizmo couldn't use his jetpack to fly off. "Let her go. I'll have that back soon." Koric said, walking out of the factory and heading to H.I.V.E. Five's base.

Gizmo looked at Koric with confusion in his stare once again, but followed him back home.

---TITAN'S TOWER---

Raven had luckily made it back before any of Koric's minions did. Raven made sure that Starfire and Beast Boy were fine in the infirmary, and locked the doors so that no one but the Titan's could get in. She then ran to Cyborgs room, and told him what was going on and to hide. Cyborg did what Raven told him, and prayed that everyone would come out alive. Raven ran to Robin's room, to find him lying on the ground and his wheelchair was on the other side of the room.

Robin looked up at Raven, and started waving his arms at her. "Raven get out, hurry." Robin said, then a piece of his wall was dropped on top of him.

"Oh look, the little birdy tried to warn his friend. I guess he was too late though." Mammoth said mockingly as he cracked his knuckles and walked over to Raven.

"Easy Mammoth, you know that Koric doesn't want us to hurt her." See-more said, grabbing Mammoth's arm before the giant could do anything.

Mammoth pulled his arm away from See-more, then glared at Raven. He scoffed, then walked past the only Titan that was able to fight.

Raven clenched her fists, then levitated Mammoth off of the ground and threw him into See-more.

The two teen villains flew through a wall and into the water surrounding Titan's Tower.

Raven did the same to Kyd Wykkd and Billy numerous, but while Raven was doing this she felt that something was different about H.I.V.E. Five. It was almost as if they were weaker than they were before.

Raven ran over to Robin, and pushed the rubble off of him. Raven levitated the unconscious Robin off of the ground, and took him to the infirmary where she put him on a hospital bed.

"I don't care if it is him. He needs to be stopped now." Raven said as she flew out of the tower. She flew through the city, until she saw the members of H.I.V.E. Five that tried to kill Robin and the other Titans. Raven followed them back to their headquarters.

---H.I.V.E. FIVE HEADQUARTERS---

"Man is he gonna be mad." Mammoth said as he, See-more, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkd walked into their home.

"Well maybe hes in a good mood. Maybe he'll go easy on us this time." See-more said with fear and hope in his voice.

The four villains walked into Koric's room, where he and Gizmo were building something. Koric looked over at the other four, and couldn't detect any signs of bloodshed.

"You didn't kill anyone?" Koric asked, raising an eyebrow and walking over to Mammoth and the others.

Mammoth gulped, then looked down so that Koric couldn't see the fear in his eyes. "Well you see, the thing is Raven showed up. Since you don't want us to hurt her, we couldn't exactly get to the other Titans to kill them. So we came back here to see if we could have permission to I don't know, at least knock Raven out." Mammoth said, looking up at Koric as sweat started to trickle down the sides of his face.

Koric sighed, and lifted his hand in the air. Seeing Koric do this, sent chills down everyone's spines. Black Lightning emerged from Koric's hand and was sent straight into Mammoth, See-more, Kyd Wykkd, and Billy Numerous. The four villains cried out in pain as the electrical current flowed through their bodies.

"Alright thats enough fun." Koric said as he stopped electricuting the four H.I.V.E. Five members.

The four dropped to the ground, lying unconscious. Gizmo stared at his comrades, fear moving through him.

Koric turned to the young, but intelligent villain, and approached him. "They'll be fine. You've been disciplined more times then they have combined, and you're still alive. Now lets finish this off." Koric said as he began working on the interdimensional portal once again.

Gizmo nodded, and started to help.

"Koric!" A female voice yelled from the doorway of the room.

Koric turned, and saw that it was Raven. "You called?" he asked, sounding as if Raven's presence meant nothing.

"I'm going to stop you, and I think I know how to." Raven said, pulling the sphere she had stolen from Koric out of her cloak.

Koric smiled, and blast a gust of wind at Raven that made the sphere fly to him. Koric examined the sphere, then turned and gave it to Gizmo. "Fit that in that slot over there and we're done." Koric said, not caring that Raven was still in the room.

Raven looked down at her hands, and felt stupid for bringing the small sphere. "What are you actually doing?" Raven said, walking over to the machine that Koric and Gizmo were building.

"Oh you'll see, but first there is something that I would like to tell you." Koric said, smiling wickedly at Raven.

Raven stared at Koric with a confused look then said, "What do you want to tell me?"

"There is no Jester. Never has been, and never will be. I've always been Koric and only asked to marry you so that I could steal your powers." Koric said, turning his attention to the portal that had just been finished. He shot a bolt of black lightning at it, and a large black hole opened up above the small pole like portal.

"What?!" Raven said, stumbling backwards. She stared at Koric with a expression of anger and sorrow. Tears ran down the sides of her face and she levitated Koric into the air and threw him through a wall.

"That actually hurt." Koric said mockingly as he climbed through the hole in the wall his body had made. "Look at that." Koric said, pointing to the black hole that his portal had made.

Raven turned her attention to the portal and her eyes widened when she saw four people emerge from the portal.

All four people we're wearing black cloaks with hoods hiding their faces.

"Its about time you got us here." One of the cloaked beings said, walking over to Koric. He took his hood off and revealed his face. He had short blue spiky hair, and fangs. "I was beginning to think that you had been killed or something." The blue haired man said, smiling at Koric.

"Nothing in this pathetic dimension could possibly kill Koric." said a female cloaked person. She walked over to Koric and hugged him before taking her hood off. She had long black hair, and her eyes were just as black. "Did you miss me?" She asked, leaning against Koric.

"Somewhat." Koric said, looking over at the other two people that had come from the portal.

They took their hoods off. One of them had completely black skin, short black hair, and bright purple eyes. The other had short brown hair, and looked like he was extremely angry. The two walked over to Koric and the others, and stared at Raven.

"Is she the one?" The brown haired man asked, pointing at Raven.

"Yes, but why don't you all introduce yourselves before we kill her." Koric said, smiling at Raven.

The black haired girl smiled and walked over to Raven. "My name is Jeera Dark, but you can call me Shroud." Jeera said, smiling.

The black haired male walked to Jeera's side, and stared at Raven with an empty look in his eyes. "My name is Gorix. Everyone calls me Void." Gorix said, still giving Raven the same empty stare.

The man with brown hair, who was much larger than anyone else in the room, walked over to Raven and crossed his arms. "Tero Stormgrave, also known as Behemoth." Tero said, frowning at Raven. To him Raven didn't look so powerful.

The blue haired man walked over to Raven and put his arm on her shoulder. He smiled at her, and held his hand out. "My name is Tiven Foragar, all my friends call me Fang." Tiven said, taking Raven's hand and shaking it.

Raven looked at the four cloaked people with confusion, then moved away from them. "So, with they're help you're going to kill me and steal my powers." Raven said, looking over at Koric.

"Thats correct." Koric said, walking over to the four people he had summoned through the portal. "And since you're here and all of the Dark Sovereigns are here, doing so will be easy." Koric said, waving goodbye to Raven. "Kill her." he said, pointing his index finger at Raven.

Void held his arms out, and purple balls of energy shot out and Raven and threw her against a wall.

Behemoth ran over to Raven and picked her up by her head. He slammed her through the same wall she was thrown against, then threw her to the other side of the room.

Fang jumped through the air, and landed on top of Raven when she hit the floor. He grew claws and started cutting every part of Raven's body.

Raven fell through the floor into a shadow, and Raven and Shroud appeared next to Fang. Shroud punched Raven in the face and melted into the ground, taking Raven with her. Raven was thrown out from a shadow and into the ceiling.

Raven hit the ground hard, and laid still. Blood was running down from her head, arms, and legs. "I don't want to die." Raven said, a tear rolling down the side of her face.

Koric walked over to Raven, and a spear made of pure darkness materialized in his hands. He held the spear in the air above Raven's torso. "Well, thats too bad isn't it?" Koric said, looking at Raven with fake sorrow in his expression.

Just as Koric was about to kill Raven, and beam of light rammed into him and sent him flying through a wall. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin came running into the room. "Cyborg you take care of Raven. Everyone else, its time for some payback." Robin said, running at the cloaked people. He was followed by Beast Boy and Starfire, and a new fight began.

Cyborg ran over to Raven, and lifted her up and placed her on his back. He ran out of H.I.V.E. Five's base, and walked up to a woman wearing a white cloak with a hood covering her face. "Do you think you can heal her too?" Cyborg asked, laying an unconscious Raven down in front of the woman.

The cloaked woman nodded, then knelt down next to Raven. She held her hand out, and a bright light flashed.

All of Raven's wounds were healed, but she remained unconscious.

"All she needs is rest now. Get her back to your home, and I'll take care of the Sovereigns." The woman said, standing up and walking into H.I.V.E. Five's base.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire were holding put against Void, Fang, Shroud, and Behemoth. Koric had just walked back into the room through a hole in one of the walls. Koric immediately noticed the woman wearing the cloak, and a look of hatred spread across his face.

"How the hell did you get here Terredar?!" Koric said, bearing his teeth and the cloaked woman.

The rest of Koric's team stopped fighting and looked over at the woman with wide eyes.

"You have killed enough people Koric. I will be your executioner today." The woman said as she took her hood off. She had long white hair, and pointed ears that twitched when wind passed through them.  
"Koric! We can't stand a chance against her right now. Our powers aren't fully replenished from the time-space jump." Shroud said, running over to Koric.

Behemoth, Void, and Fang walked over to Koric as well.

"Till next time, Terredar." Koric said, and Shroud used her powers to help the other's escape.

The white haired woman let out a sigh then walked over to the Titans. "Are you alright?" She asked, healing any wounds that the heroes had.

"Yeah, lets get back to the tower. There are a few things I would like to ask you." Robin said, walking out of H.I.V.E. Five's base.

The white haired woman nodded, and followed Robin.

--- TITAN'S TOWER---

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting in the living, listening to the white haired woman explain a few things that were going on.

"So, you're the Terredar?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head with his index finger. "What exactly is that again?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Terredar's main purpose is to keep the Dark Sovereings from carrying out any plans that they may have." The white haired woman said, hoping that Beast Boy had understood that time.

Beast Boy nodded, and leaned back on the couch.

"You haven't told us your name yet." Robin said, crosing his arms and looking over at the Terredar.

"My name is Saphinia." the white haired woman said, bowing.

"Quick question. You look like you're only eighteen years old, but you have white hair." Beast Boy said, rubbing his chin lightly.

"Well, The color of my hair is some what like a mark of proof that I am the Terredar. Every Terredar before me has had white hair because of our powers over light." Saphinia said, blushing lightly and running her fingers through her hair. She didn't exactly understand why she had white hair because of being the Terredar either.

"Okay so, Koric and those four other guys are the Dark Sovereigns, and if I'm not mistaken their plan is to kill Raven and take her powers for themselves?" Cyborg said, standing up from his seat on the couch and walking over to Saphinia.

"Yes. The Dark Sovereigns seek Raven's powers for unknown reasons, but that is beside the point. Their reasons for their plans are of no concern to me. All that I am here to do is to keep them from carrying out said plans." Saphinia said, walking over to a chair and sitting down. "If you allow me, could I please stay here so that I am close to miss Raven. I must protect her at all cost." Saphinia said, looking over at Robin.

Robin let out a sigh and walked over to Saphinia. He held out a communicator that all the Teen Titans used. "You can stay, and you can keep in touch with us using this." Robin said, smiling at Saphinia.

Saphinia smiled at took the communicator. She put it inside of her cloak. "I'll just stay there then." Saphinia said, pointing at the couch.

"I would offer you a room, but we don't have any rooms that are vacant at the moment." Robin said, rubbing tha back of his head.

"Oh, its no problem. Sleeping on the couch would still be better than most places I've stayed at since I got to this city." Saphinia said, looking down at the ground.

"Well I'm going to go check on Raven." Beast Boy said as he stood up and left the living room. He walked down the halls and to Raven's room. Beast Boy went inside and sat down on the bed, next to Raven.

Raven was still unconscious.

Beast Boy stared at Raven with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm going to kill that bastard for you Raven." Beast Boy said, standing up and leaving the room. 


	5. A look into the past, part 1

"Ha ha you missed me Raven!" a small boy with short white hair said as he ran from a young Raven.

"You're not getting away that easily Koric!" Raven yelled as she threw a snowball at the boy with white hair.

It was a few years ago, when Koric and Raven were kids. The two were great friends. It was currently winter in Azerath, and Raven and Koric were playing in the snow.

Koric dodged Raven's snowball and threw one of his own. The snowball flew through the air and hit Raven in the face. "Oh no!" Koric exclaimed as he ran over to Raven to check on her. "Raven! Are you okay?" Koric asked as he leaned over Raven, who was lying flat on the ground.

Raven's mouth curled into a smile. A huge mound of snow behind Raven turned black and floated in the air. The snow flew into Koric and knocked him back. Raven sat up and laughed.

Using his powers of fire, Koric melted the snow. The young boy walked over to Raven and sat down next to her. "I guess you won." Koric said as he smiled at Raven.

"I finally beat you at a snowball fight!" Raven said as she pushed Koric into the snow.

"Yeah, but I can still do this." Koric said as he smeared snow all over Raven's head.

Raven wiped the snow of her head and laughed. "I always like playing with you Koric." Raven said with a smile on her face.

"Me too, I just wish the monks would approve of it." Koric said, lying back in the snow.

"Maybe I can talk to them about it, that way we won't have to sneak around when we want to play." Raven suggested.

"Are you sure. Last time you talked about me with the monks you got punished severely." Koric said.

"Oh well." Raven said as she stood up. "Come on, let's go try and talk them into it!" Raven said as she grabbed Koric's hand and ran towards the temple where she lived.

"This won't begin, go, or end well." Koric mumbled as he was drug off by Raven.

---Monks of Azerath Temple---

"Papa! I need to speak with you!" Raven said as she and Koric ran into the temple.

A tall, bald man approached Raven, noticing Koric but allowing his presence for now. "What is it Raven?" the man said.

"Well you know Koric, we were just wondering why he and I aren't allowed to play together?" Raven explained.

The tall man took a deep breath, and then held his hand up. Koric turned black and was levitated into the air. "You are never to enter this temple boy, nor are you allowed to come near Raven!" the man said as Koric was sent flying out of the temple and into the snow.

Raven was just about to run over to Koric, but the temple doors were shut, and Raven was immediately transported to her bedroom. Raven sat on her bed and cried a little. She didn't like it when the monks were mean to Koric. After a little while Raven fell fast asleep.

---Hours later in the main meditation room---

The tall monk Raven called, Papa, was sitting in the meditation room, meditating of course.

"Master! Master!" a young monk exclaimed as he ran into the meditation room. "The girl, she's missing!" the young monk said with fear in his tone.

The tall monk's eyes went wide and he quickly stood up. "Find her, she mustn't leave the temple!" the monk said as he ran through a door and down a hall.

Raven awoke when she heard all the monk's running around outside her room. "What's going on?" she thought. The young Raven got out of bed and peaked through her room door. Half the monks of the temple were standing outside of Raven's door. Raven closed her door and ran back over to her bed. She crawled underneath and opened a trapdoor beneath her bed, leading outside of the temple.

---Outside of the Temple---

Raven crawled out of her secret tunnel and into a huge snowstorm, obviously not a normal one. Raven looked around until she saw a foreign obstruction far off in the distance. She ran towards it, and sure enough it was an angry Koric sitting on the edge of a hill. Raven sat down next to him and poked his shoulder. "What's with the storm?" Raven asked.

"Stupid monks. They throw me every time they see me, even if I'm nowhere near the temple or you." Koric answered, the storm getting worse and worse by the second.

"I might know a way for them to like you more. There is something going on in the temple right now. I bet if you were the one to stop whatever trouble is going on, they might allow you to come into the temple and come around me!" Raven announced as she grabbed Koric's hand and pulled him up.

Koric smiled and nodded his head. He and Raven ran back to the temple.

---Monks of Azerath temple---

Raven and Koric snuck into the temple and wound down the hallways, making sure to avoid all monks.

"Do you notice anything strange?" Raven asked Koric in a whisper.

"The most of this place I've seen is the room past the front door, everything looks strange to me." Koric said looking at Raven with narrow eyes.

"Sorry." Raven said as the two moved to another hallway. "Wait!" Raven said in a loud whisper as she stopped Koric. "Look over there." Raven said as she pointed at the end of the hallway.

At the end if the hallway was a girl with long black hair. She was curled up into a ball and sat in a corner.

"Who is that?" Koric asked, staring at the black haired girl.

"I don't know, maybe she is what the monks are looking for?" Raven suggested.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Koric said as he sighed. He crept over to the mysterious girl, but before he got close enough to see her face she turned her head slightly to look at Koric. Koric's eyes went wide, and he thought he was going to die at that instant.

"Help me please! Those men are holding me prisoner, but I don't know why!" the girl yelled as she ran over to Koric. She grabbed Koric's hands and stared into his eyes with fear in her own.

"Well me might be able to help. Can you tell us your name?" Koric asked.

"My name? Oh I remember it now. My name is Jeera Dark." The girl replied.

"Its nice to meet you Jeera." Raven said as she walked over to the two and smiled.

"So will the both of you help me?" Jeera asked, still holding Koric's hands tightly.

"Sure. Maybe if we talk with the monks about this they'll leave you alone." Raven said.

"Raven, you know very well that's not going to work." Koric said as he glared at the violet haired girl.

"Well you never know, it may end up working sooner or later!" Raven said as she punched Koric in the arm.

"I think we should just get Jeera out of the temple and away from the monks." Koric said as he began to walk back the way he and Raven came with Jeera trailing close behind him.

"Fine we'll do it your way." Raven said as she pouted a bit and followed Koric and Jeera.

---Outside of the Temple---

Koric, Raven, and Jeera made it out of the temple without being caught by any monks. Koric's storm was still raging, but not nearly as bad as it was before.

"Well now what do we do?" Raven asked as she sat down in the snow.

"I haven't thought that far yet. Gimme a minute." Koric said.

"There she is, get her before she gets too far from the temple!" a voice in the distance yelled.

The three children turned to see about ten monks running at them.

"Raven, hide quickly!" Koric said as he stood in front of Jeera. "You too Jeera." Koric said as he looked over his shoulder, but Jeera was gone. Koric looked ahead and saw Jeera walking towards the monks. "Jeera what are you doing?" Koric yelled as he ran after her. He stood in front of her and tried to stop her but she kept moving. Jeera's eyes had turned completely black.

Jeera put stopped moving and put her hand on Koric's shoulder. She moved him to the side and phased into the ground. She came out of the ground behind the monks, and stuck her arms through the back of two of the monk's heads. She phased into the ground again and came out in front of another monk. She kicked this monk in the chest, breaking all of his ribs. Jeera moved over to the other monks, and easily killed them just like the others.

Koric and Raven were standing far off, eyes wide with amazement and fear. Was this really the fragile girl they just found huddled in a corner?

Jeera turned around and walked back over to Koric and Raven. Her eyes turned back to normal, and she fell on the ground.

"Jeera?!" Koric and Raven said together as they knelt down to check on the black haired girl.  
"Raven!" a voice in the distance called.

Raven looked up to see the monk she called Papa standing close by the three children.

Koric didn't bother looking up, he already knew what was going to happen to him the minute he did. Instead Koric lifted Jeera up in his arms and began to run.

"You idiotic boy! You can't take that girl away from this temple!" The monk said as he ran after Koric.

"She doesn't deserve to be your prisoner, even if she is dangerous!" Koric yelled as he kept running. He tripped and fell, dropping Jeera in the snow.

The monk caught up and grabbed Koric by his throat. Lifting Koric high in the air, the monk glared at the young boy. "How would you know that she doesn't deserve to be a prisoner? You've only known her for a few minutes. She is a demon that must be contained." The monk said, squeezing down hard on Koric's throat.

"So what?!" Koric coughed out. "No matter what she has done, or what she will do! You have no right to keep her prisoner in a dusty old temple!" Koric said as he kicked the monk in the chest.

The monk's grip on Koric's throat loosened, which allowed Koric to get free. "I'm going to do what I should have done to you years ago." The monk said.

"Papa don't!" Raven said as she came running up.

"Raven no! Lets see what this dusty old pile of bones has for me." Koric said as he clenched his fists. "I'm ready for anything you've got." Koric said as flames engulfed his hands.

The monk lifted his hands high in the air, a yellow ball of light forming around them. The ball flew high into the sky and grew even larger. After a few short seconds, the ball fell directly on top of Koric.

Koric let out a cry of pain as the ball slammed into him. The bright light of the ball temporarily blinded Raven and the monk. When vision was returned, Koric was nowhere to be seen. The monk let out a sigh of relief. He then felt a searing pain in his lower chest area. He looked down to see an arm going through him.

"You shouldn't have held back." Koric said as he pulled his arm out of the monk's chest. "What did you think I did whenever I wasn't around Raven? Sit around and be lonely? No, I learned how to better use my powers." Koric said as he pushed the monk over into the snow. Koric looked at Raven, who was holding back tears. "Raven, I'm sorry." Koric said as he walked over to her.

"Its alright. Lets just get Jeera to a safe home." Raven said as she stood up and walked over to the unconscious girl lying in the snow.

"Okay." Koric said as he walked over to Jeera and lifted her up. "Where should we take her?" Koric asked.

"Why not to your house?" Raven suggested.

"What?! Are you serious?! The last person who went inside my house lost all bit of sanity they had." Koric said.

"Well just don't let her go into your room and she'll be fine." Raven said as she headed in the direction of Koric's home.

"This should be fun." Koric said sarcastically as he followed Raven.

---Koric's House---

Koric lived in a small abandoned house in the middle of a forest. It wasn't the greatest place, but still shelted enough to keep him alive.

The children entered Koric's house, shutting and locking the front door behind them.

"Lets put her in the room you let me stay in whenever I want to sleep over here." Raven said as she walked in that direction.

"Okay." Koric said as he followed Raven.

The room was small. It had a window and a bed. That was all that was in there. Koric layed Jeera on the bed and left the room with Raven.

"Looks like I'm living with you now Koric." Raven said with a smile on her face.

"What? You can't be serious." Koric said as he stared at Raven with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"I am serious." Raven said as she pushed Koric playfully.

"I guess I have no say in the matter now." Koric said as he walked to his room to go to bed. "Good night Raven." Koric said as he left Raven's sight.


	6. A look into the past, part 2

It had been two years since Koric and Raven met Jeera, and went on to live with each other. They never had any problems with living since they always were able to obtain meals and always had a nice, warm, and safe place to rest every night. Jeera hadn't had one of her strange power trips since the fight outside of the Monks of Azerath Temple, actually she has been sort of calm ever since. The three were currently walking through the market in the town a few miles away from Koric's house.

"Lets get this!" Jeera exclaimed as she pointed to a small black ferret in a pet shop window.

"What do we need a ferret for?" Koric asked as he walked over to the window.

"We don't, she just wants it." Raven said in her usual irritated way. It wasn't long ago when Raven's powers had started to be effected by her emotions.

Jeera frowned at Raven, then smiled at Koric. "Please. I promise that I'll take care of it myself." Jeera said, hoping Koric would sat that she could get it.

Koric thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Alright whatever, wait here." He said as he entered the store. A few minutes later he came out holding the ferret. He gave Jeera the animal. "Have fun." He said, hoping he wouldn't have to help with the ferret.

Jeera squealed, and hugged Koric. "Thank you!" She screamed happily. "I'll name him when I come to know him better." Jeera announced, kissing the top of the ferret's head gently as to not hurt it.

Raven glared at Koric with narrow eyes, and turned away from the two as she began to walk home.

"Come on." Koric said to Jeera as he followed Raven.

---Korics House---

Raven swung the door open with her powers and entered the home. She closed the door just before Koric could walk in.

Koric sighed when the front door was slammed in his face. He looked over his shoulder to see Jeera playing with her new pet. When Jeera turned her back to Koric, he quickly slipped inside the house. Koric made his way to Raven's room, and slowly entered. "Raven? Are you alright?" he asked, not fully entering the room.

"Never better." Raven said as she used her powers to pull Koric into the room and closed the door.

Since Koric had powers over the elements he could sense anything, so he knew he was in trouble.

"You do realized you treat her better than you should right?" Raven asked as she sat down on her bed and glared at Koric.

Koric had to think for a minute. He knew Raven wouldn't go for any random excuse. "Well you remember what she did to those monks right? Well if we keep Jeera happy she most likely won't get mad and do something like that again." Koric said, hoping Raven would go for it.

Raven sighed, and stood up. She walked over to Koric, and smiled slyly. "You like her don't you?" Raven asked as she pushed Koric gently.

"What?! No!" Koric said as he waved his hands in front of himself. He was blushing a little.

Raven giggled and pushed Koric again. "I can tell you do. I think she likes you too." Raven said as she made her way back to her bed.

"You're wrong. I only see Jeera as a friend, nothing more!" Koric said angrily as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Raven sighed. "I guess I over did it." She said in a whisper as she laid down on her bed.

---Outside Koric's House---

Jeera was still playing with her ferret, and had yet to realize both Koric and Raven were gone.

Koric came walking outside and sat down next to Jeera. "Have you come up with a name yet?" He asked.

"I've decided to call him Fang since he really likes to bite things and he has sharp teeth." Jeera said as she pet Fang.

"Sounds like a nice name." Koric said as he laid down in the grass and used his arms as a pillow.

"I know Raven is mad at you for being nice to me all the time. I also know you do it so I stay calm and don't blank out randomly." Jeera said as she looked at Koric.

Koric sighed, then sat up. "She isn't that mad, and that's not the only reason I'm nice to you." Koric said.

"Why are you always nice to me then?" Jeera asked.

Koric thought for a moment, then said, "I'm nice to you because you deserve it. You told me the monks had you locked away for as long as you could remember. You deserve to be happy and have a bit of fun."

Jeera smiled, then kissed Koric's cheek. "Thank you." She said happily.

Koric blushed lightly when Jeera kissed him, then laughed a little. "You know. You're always fun to be with." Koric said.

"You're fun to be around too." Jeera said. Jeera laid her head on Koric's shoulder and closed her eyes. Fang was sleeping in Jeera's lap.

Koric hesitated, but rested his head on Jeera's. Both Koric and Keera peacefully fell asleep.

---2 Hours Later---

Koric and Jeera were asleep, still leaning against each other. The two were awoken when a cold bucket of water was dumped on them.

"What the hell?!" Koric yelled angrily as he jumped to his feet. Koric frowned when he saw a group of familiar faces, The Monks of Azerath.

"We've come to take the girl." One of the monks said as he pointed to Jeera.

"You'll have to go through Raven and I first." Koric said as flames surrounded his fists.

"Miss Raven is the one whom informed us of the girl's whereabouts." The monk said.

Koric's eyes went wide, and he stumbled back. He bared his teeth, and tears ran down the sides of his face. "She betrayed us!" Koric exclaimed as he shot flames at the monks, disintegrating every single last one of them before they could even hope to move.

Jeera sat and watced as Koric instantly defeated the monks. She was glad she wasn't going to be locked up again, but was sad to hear Raven told the monks where She was.

"Where is she?!" Koric exclaimed as he made his way to the house, the grass burning underneath his feet.

Jeera sat Fang on her shoulder, and quickly followed Koric.

---Inside Koric's House---

Koric and Jeera came inside to find Koric's room door wide open. The two ran in and saw Raven reading a few books on a table in the corner of the room.

"Why did you do it Raven?!" Why did you tell the monks where we were?!" Koric said as he walked over to Raven. He noticed the on thing that he never wanted anyone to touch in his room was missing.

"I'm alone here, so you will be too. One way or another." Raven said as she put the book she was reading down on the table. Raven took a mirror with a skull with ruby eyes in the handle out of her cloak. She held the mirror up to Jeera, the girl's reflection being distorted in the glass.

A beam of light shot out from the mirror, and was sent at Jeera. Just before the beam hit her, Koric stood in the way of it. Koric dropped to the ground with a thud, and held his head tight. He began to laugh, and a wide grin spread across his face. Koric stood up, and stumbled over to Raven. "I bet that was supposed to hit Jeera wasn't it?" Koric asked as small lightning bolts began to spark off his hands.

"What did you do to him?" Jeera asked, fear audible in her voice, and obvious in her facial expression.

"Its something Koric made. Its meant to take away the sanity of whoever looks into it." Raven said as she dropped the mirror on the ground, horror in her eyes at the sight of what she had done to Koric.

"She wanted to you be gone, but I didn't want that. It came with a price unfortunately." Koric said as he looked back at Jeera. Because of his powers, he hadn't completely gone insane. He still had self control and knowledge of everything he had learned his entire life.

"So, Koric is gone forever?" Jeera asked as she took a step back.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm gone and I can't come back." Koric said as he danced around the room.

Jeera dropped to her knees, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "this is your fault Raven. Its all your fault Raven!" Jeera yelled. Her eyes began to turn pitch black. Fang jumped over Jeera's shoulder, and his form quickly changed. Fang was now a boy, not too much older than the other. He had short blue hair, and a grin that showed the same fangs he had as a ferret.

"You look powerful. I would love to fight you, but since master doesn't seem to want bad things to happen to you, I think I'll help you." Fang said as both his hands began to glow blue. He sent a blue misty ball of energy into Koric and Raven. The mist surrounded the two, then almost instantly disappeared. Raven fainted just afterwards.

Koric held his head, and his smiled faded. He began to breathe heavily, then walked to Jeera. "I'm so glad I got you that ferret." Koric joked as he knelt down next to Jeera.

Jeera looked at Koric. She jumped into him, crying in his chest. Her eyes had slowly began to go back to their normal color. "I thought you were gone." Jeera said through her sobs.

"He was gone. I fixed him though. I also messed with Raven's mind." Fang said as he lifted Raven off the ground, and dragged her out of the room. He set her down in the hall, and came back in Koric's room.

"When you say messed with her mind, what do you mean exactly?" Koric asked as he looked at Fang with confusion and a little bit of worry in his facial expression.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. I merely placed memories over certain ones. She no longer remember anything of my master, or anything of today besides your loss of sanity. She thinks you now have an alternate personality you switch between from time to time, and that you two are engaged." Fang explained, smiling the whole time.

"Engaged?! I want nothing to do with Raven anymore! Get rid of those memories now!" Koric yelled angrily as he pointed to Raven's unconscious body.

"Relax, the memories won't fully kick in until she sees you again. You've got time. Now if you excuse me I'd like to take a nap." Fang said. He turned back to a ferret, and crawled onto Jeera's shoulder where he quickly fell asleep.

Jeera sniffled, then pulled away from Koric and stood up. "If what Fang said is true, that means you have to marry Raven." Jeera said solemnly. She then left the room with her hair curtained over her face.

Koric quickly stood up and ran after Jeera. He stopped her, and moved the hair from in front of her face. "I don't have to marry her if she never sees me again." Koric said. "We can just send her away before she wakes up,. Then find her later to pay her back for trying to hurt you." He added.

Jeera smiled a little, and kissed Koric's cheek. "Where are we going to send her?" Jeer asked.

Koric exhaled slowly, and walked over to Raven. He held his hands together, and a symbol for each of the elements appeared. A black hole formed, and Koric sent Raven into it. The hole closed the second Raven was through. "She is on her way to earth. We'll go get her in a few years, but for now, lets just enjoy life." Koric said, smiling at Jeera. "I'll see you in the morning." He said as he walked to his room and laid down in bed.

Jeera waited a few minutes, then went into Koric's room. She laid down in the bed, and cuddled up against Koric soon falling asleep.


End file.
